King and his Queen
by Alyona77
Summary: Hayley gave birth to a boy, but did not make it. Now Klaus has to befriend Bella to get his city back form Marcel. She is the key, but there is a problem she is still not over Edward. Can Klaus change that and win her heart, before all hell break loose? Klaus/Bella Kol/Bonnie Elijah/Katherine Rebekah/?
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus POV**

Klaus felt confused as he held his newborn son. Hayley did not make it, childbirth was difficult for her. It was not like he even liked her, but his son needed his mother. Klaus himself remembered how he felt when Esther used to mistreat him. But at least she was still there for him in the beginning.

"Do you have a name yet?" Rebekah asked.

"I am thinking about naming him after our younger brother." Klaus looked at his sister as if for approval.

"I believe Henrik is amazing name." Elijah said from behind them. "Not to spoil the moment, but I do have bad news. Witches believe Marcel had something to do with Hayley's death. They think they were going for your son, but got her instead."

"I am going to murder him and his stupid mob of idiots."

"Klaus don't do anything rash; we believe we have an answer to all of this." Elijah stopped his brother.

"Do you even have a plan?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but you need to listen- really listen." Sophie told him. She wanted to take Marcel down just as much as him, if not more.

"Fine," Klaus cradled Henrik and looked at them.

"Well first we need to live this place for a while, we need to regroup. Also there is someone we are missing, a girl to be more specific. She is the key to winning, but you have to trust her." Sophie knew telling Klaus this would be a long run. But there was no other choice, everything else would get them killed.

"And how do you suppose we would win if we are not here. Marcel would take this as victory and the word will spread." Klaus could not believe they could be this stupid.

"Exactly and when he relaxes and thinks we are not after him, we will attack when he least expects. It is the prefect plan." Elijah agreed with Sophie. Also this would give them a chance to get to know Henrik without fear of him being killed.

"Ok but what does this girl has to do with anything?"

"Easy," Rebekah smiled. "Every king needs a queen."

"There is no way Caroline would ever agree to this." Klaus knew that after he let Tyler go, Caroline would never be his. He learned to accept that.

"Why do you always have to bring that bimbo into a conversation- she used you. How can you not see that?" Rebekah almost yelled, but soon realized the baby was asleep. "What I mean is that she is not the one."

"So you're telling me there is girl out there who the answer to my problems?" Klaus was rather interested now, only because he was rather curious.

"Well not all the problems, but she is the one. At least that is what Bonnie told me." Kol spoke up so everyone would notice him. "Klaus has way too many problems to be fixed."

"Kol?" Rebekah almost knocked him over with the force she hugged him.

"How?" Elijah asked.

"Let's just say I had help from our favorite witch." He smirked.

"Why would Miss Bennett help you?"

"Why not? I mean, look at me!"

"Kol," Klaus said with authority.

"Fine, I had been helping her with magic before I was killed. So in return she helped me; well also she saw our future. Which is why she is coming to help us."

"That and your future affects the future of my cousin." Bonnie made herself known.

"Your cousin is the girl?" Rebekah asked.

"Don't worry I was as surprised as you. I haven't seen Bella in years, so I didn't even know it was her at first."

"If she is your cousin why are doing this, don't you hate me?" Klaus held Henrik closer enjoying his son's warmth, knowing he is safe.

"I do hate you, but you will help her as much as she will help you. So don't worry I am not doing this for you." Bonnie almost smiled. "Bella has been crushed by her ex-boyfriend, who is also a cold one. You are the only person who can help her, just like she is the only one who can help you."

"She actually dated a cold one? Just how crazy is she?" Kol wondered. "But that is good news for Klaus, only a crazy person would stand him for more than a day."

"You lived with him for more than a day," Bonnie pointed out.

"Does not count we are family, we have to put up with each other. At least according to Elijah we do."

"Never mind," she just shook her head. "This is up to you Klaus. Bella can redeem you and this family, or you can lose everything you hold dear. And don't just think about yourself, you have a son to think about. Do you really want him to live in this world Marcel created? Because if you do, I will leave now and you won't ever see me again. I am only offering you my help once, so this is your choice now."

Klaus could feel everyone staring at him, waiting for a decision that would not only will affect him but also his son. He knew for once in his life he had to do what was right. If not for himself, but for this bundle he was holding. He deserved better than that; he deserved everything.

"I guess we have to move closer to this Bella."

* * *

**And here is the first chapter. I hope you like it, I always wanted to write a Bella/Klaus story. There just something about those two opposite characters that draws me in. I also do not have a beta yet, so if anyone is interested just message me. Also I have not seen The Originals yet, so I hope Sophie is working for Klaus. If not who cares this is my story lol.**

**Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Since Edward left, Bella had been a mess. She lost interest in almost everything; it hurt to even look at her favorite classic books. Somewhere deep inside she knew he would leave someday, she just did not think it would happen so soon. And the way he left was just cruel. That was side of Edward she never seen before. He made her feel worse about herself than anybody ever did.

But maybe, just maybe, him leaving was a good thing; maybe she should get a fresh start. Get a life and just start doing something worthwhile. Her life has never revolved around a man before and she has survived.

"Bella," Charlie's voice interrupted her inner monologue. "Come down here."

"Coming, dad," she answered and made her way down to the living room. "What is it, dad?"

"Remember your cousin Bonnie? You used to play with her when you came down for the summer." Charlie asked.

"Yes, barely." Bella tended to block out the summer she spend in Forks. But that was the only time she had with Bonnie, even though she was a cousin from Renee's side. But Bonnie's father did not trust Renee, and all of her flighty tendencies.

"Well she is going to come down to Forks for a while. Her mother has passed away, and her dad is always working. So she wanted to spend some time with you."

"But I thought Abby left them, when Bonnie was young." Bella wondered, since she barely heard about her aunt.

"She did, but Bonnie found her and was there when Abby passed away." Charlie explained.

"Is she going to stay with us?"

"No I don't believe she will, her father said she is coming with some friends- and will stay with them." Charlie did not seem to be happy about that. "She is coming is about an hour to pick you up for diner."

"Ok dad, I'll be upstairs until then."

**Klaus POV**

Klaus did not like rain, and now he living in the rainiest town. It was just his luck. Today was the day he was going to meet Bella; Bonnie was taking her out and he was going accompany them. He was still rather skeptical about the whole plan. He did not see why would Bella help him, she was just dumped by a vampire. Why would she help another one, especially one like him? Most people only helped him out of fear, or because they wanted something. Sure Bonnie said he was going to help Bella to get over Edward, but Bella did not know that. Also he had a son now, did Bella even like kids? And what about Caroline? He thought he loved her. Yet what Rebekah said about Caroline only using him, struck a cord inside his heart. Was it true, was he so blinded by his affection he did not notice her true nature?

"Klaus are you ready? I am about to go pick up Bella. Do you want to meet us there?" Bonnie walked into his room.

"Why don't you just bring her here? I don't think a restaurant is a good place to tell her everything." Klaus suggested. "I could ask Rebekah and Elijah to take Henrik out and I will make some dinner."

"If you think it's for the best." Bonnie agreed. "I will be back in about thirty minutes. And by the way, Bella loves Italian food."

Klaus quickly got rid of unwanted people, and made sure his siblings would take care of his son. He decided to keep the dinner simply and cooked chicken parmesan pasta, with some salad and bread. When he was putting the last touches on the table he could hear Bonnie's car pulling into the driveway. To be honest he was a bit nervous, it has been a while since he had to impress people.

"I thought we were going out?" he heard a young woman's voice, who assumed was Bella.

"We were but I wanted you to meet my friend Klaus." Bonnie answered.

"Hello ladies," Klaus said politely. He wanted Bella to at least like him.

"Klaus this is my cousin Bella," she pointed at beautiful young women beside her. Who had brown hair with red in it, her deep brown eyes reminded Klaus of rich chocolate. She was rather beautiful in an innocent way, she was rare untouched beauty. If he thought Caroline was full of light, he was not prepared to meet Bella who was like the sun.

"And this is Klaus," Bonnie told her cousin. "He also made our diner. So I can be honest if it's any good."

"I am hurt Bonnie, I am a rather good cook." Klaus was not really offended by her words. He knew she still hated him.

"I am sure he is not that bad Bonnie." Bella smiled at him.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Well how about we continue this conversation in the dining room." Klaus motioned for them to follow him.

"So do you own this house Klaus?" Bella wondered.

"Yes I bought it not so long ago, since I have a rather large family." He really did not want to go into details about his son yet. So he did no go into much detail.

"So how do you and Bonnie know each other?" She asked after they were seated at the table.

"We met under rather unusual circumstances," Klaus did not want to scare her off by telling her the truth.

"Yes you can say that," Bonnie found his answer rather funny.

"Okay you guys are acting really weird. Is this normal for you?"

"You're right, it's just that telling the truth can be really hard." Bonnie did not want to scare Bella off, she lost enough of her family already. This was the only reason she was helping Klaus, well that and she was rather fond of Kol.

"Trust me I'm really good with weird." At least a supernatural weird, Bella added in her mind.

"You can say that, you did date a cold one after all." He decided to be straightforward, she wanted the truth then he might as well be truthful.

"How did you know that?" Now Bella was even more confused.

"Well if we are being truthful here, there something's you need to know about me Bella." Bonnie took a deep breath before saying, "I'm a witch."

"Witches are not real."

"Yeah well so are vampires, yet they still exist." Bonnie smirked at Bella's reaction.

"So you're telling me that you are a witch? How is that even true? And was Abby one? Is that why she's dead?" Bella mind was filled with questions now.

"Well I was born one, and yes my mother was a witch. Also that is a reason why she's dead, it is rather a long story. And it's not why we are here tonight. You need to know that there is another type of vampires out there. They called on the originals, they are more like the vampire you seeing in movies. They burn in the sun, can be staked with wood. But they don't sleep in coffins, do you Klaus?"

"Your vampire?" Bella faced Klaus now.

"Well technically I am a hybrid, but yes I am part vampire."

"I thought you can only be one."

"Usually yes, but I was born a werewolf and was made into a vampire. So now I am both." Klaus explained without going into the glory details.

"Which is why we are here today. You see since Klaus was born a werewolf, he can reproduce with a female werewolf and I'm assuming a female human. I am not sure about the last part. "

"You have a child?" Bella interrupted Bonnie. "Okay this is too much information at once. Can someone please start with the beginning?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella was slowly taking everything in. Even after knowing about supernatural world for a year, some things still came as a shock to her. She felt bad for the original family. How can their own mother kill them? But most of all, she felt bad for Klaus he lost so much, no wonder he was a killer. All he wanted was to be accepted, yet his own flesh and blood turned on him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Bonnie asked her cousin.

"Yes it's just a lot to take in." She tried to explain. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well here comes the hard part," Bonnie took a deep breath before she began speaking. "You see when I look into your future, I see you, Henrik, and Klaus together."

"What do you mean together?"

"I think what she's trying to say is that your Klaus's girlfriend." Katherine said from the door. "You know they should really write a book on how to break that kind of information."

"Are you really that stupid as for coming into my house?" Klaus looks at the only person who was able to escape him.

"Don't worry, I am not here to cause trouble. Actually, I'm here to help."

"You're going to help somebody besides yourself?" Bonnie wondered.

"I know it's hard to believe Bonnie but I'm not as selfish as you like to believe." Katherine smiled at the Bennett witch. "I promised Emily that would look after her blood line, and I am not to about break my promise. Also I owe Elijah for his help, so I am here to pay my debt."

"And how are you so sure that I'm not going to kill you?"

"Because Klaus whether you like it or not, you know you need me. Also would you really hurt your brother like that?" Katherine smiled and sat down next to Bella.

"So if I am correct you must be the Petrova doppelganger." Bella looked at the newcomer. She admired her by the way she was carrying herself in front of the most lethal supernatural being.

"Yes and you are Bella, the girl who dated the cold one. I must say you really have some guts, but then of course you have to since you don't have to put up with Klaus."

Bella looked around the room what were they were trying to tell her? Was Bonnie right about her future? And should she let herself be drugged in the supernatural world again?

"So what you trying to tell me is that I'm supposed to be Klaus's girlfriend?" She looked that him for some answers.

"Actually I know about as much as you do, Bonnie is the one who knows everything. All I know is that I need you to take Marcel down, and to take New Orleans back."

"How can I help you? I am just human."

Bonnie took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart. This was much harder than she anticipated. How can she explain to Bella that her destiny was with Klaus and Henrik? Especially after she got her heart broken, she was probably not even ready for anything new. And here they wore overloading her with new information- new information about the supernatural world she has yet to know about.

"Guys I think you're doing this the wrong way," Katherine told Bonnie and Klaus. "Let me talk to her."

"Katherine, you lucky you are still breathing, don't push your luck." Klaus warned her.

"Hate to break it to you but I'm the only one who can help you right now. So how about we let Bella decide."

Everyone looked at Bella, and she felt like she was on display. Which she usually hate it, yet for some reason she wanted talk to Katherine. Out of all of them she was the most straightforward person and right now it was exactly what Bella needed.

"She's right I want to hear her opinion."

Katherine smiled and led Bella to the living room. Bonnie and Klaus can only look after them, since it seemed Bella made her decision.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Klaus asked Bonnie. How did Katherine of all people take control of the situation?

"Now we just have to wait, because I have a feeling that Katherine would be the only person to get through Bella. You'll be surprised at how similar they are."

"Similar? Katherine is manipulative, and from what I heard Bella is innocent and naïve." Klaus was surprised by Bonnie's words. He could not imagine them being anything like.

"Yes they're different, but they both been hurt and now they're just trying to mask that hurt. Only they're doing it in different ways. Katherine by being a bitch and Bella pretends it never happened. But I think out of all of us, Katherine understands what it feels like when you can't control your fate."

"So where is the lovely Bella?" Kol asked as he walked into the room with Rebekah and Elijah.

"Well right now she is talking to Katherine." Klaus looked at Elijah when he informed them. He wanted to know if his older brother still had feelings for the doppelganger.

"What the hell is she doing here? And why haven't you killed her?" Rebekah asked Klaus. She knew how much he hated her, and wanted her dead. And to be honest she wasn't a big fan of her either.

"I don't know, but I think Bella likes her."

"She won't kill her," Bonnie informed them. "She will actually become Bella's best friend. This only shows that people can change."

"Well it looks like Elijah will finally get laid." Kol teased his older brother.

"Kol, that is enough." Klaus warned his brother. "So how was Henrik?"

"He was good, for a newborn baby he really doesn't cry much. He fell asleep halfway through our walk. So right now he's in his room." Rebekah told him. "Are you really sure about Katherine? Because I really do not trust her."

"I think you don't trust her because Elena daggered you, and they shared the same face." Kol smirked and dodged Rebekah's punch.

"It's one of the reasons, but the main one is I don't trust any of them."

"Klaus, can we talk?"

Everyone turned around when they heard Bella's voice. Katherine was staying right beside her smiling, that can only need two things. One that Katherine did something really bad, or two something even worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long, but my house got struck by lightning and I lost a lot of stuff from my computer. I had to rewrite this chapter, and I just couldn't get it right. So I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

Klaus had never really needed to impress anyone, everyone was just too afraid of him. So when Bella said they needed to talk, he was rather nervous. He led her to his private office to make sure no one would interrupt them.

"So what terrible things did Katherine tell you about me?" Klaus wondered.

"Actually none really, but she did say you have been hunting her for 500 years. Other than that, she actually explained why you need my help. Without all the weird cryptic messages in between."

"So what now?" This was new for him, all his life he was the one in control, the one who made all the decisions.

"I don't know, I really don't know. On the one hand I really want to help you yet you don't deserve half of it. But on the other hand I've promised myself not to get into supernatural stuff. There's also a little fact that..."

"You're not over Edward." Klaus finished her sentence for her.

"And what about Caroline?"

"She told you," he looked away when he heard that name. "Well as far as I know she's happy with Tyler, and I can't really change that. I guess sometimes you just have to let it go."

"So what do we do?"

"Well I believe it's up to you, and I won't hold it against you if you refuse." Klaus really didn't know what to do in this situation. Yes he wanted his son to be safe, but he knew Bella's choice had to be genuine. "And if you really still love that Edward guy, I'm sure I can help you find him."

"You know you tell me that one month ago, I wouldn't hesitate to take your offer. But now looking back on all of it, I can't help but realize just how unhealthy our relationship was. He wanted to control every action- even the way I dressed. Sure his intentions were good, but it doesn't justify his controlling behavior." Bella finally said those words out loud. Before today she only thought that, but was too afraid to say it out loud. But now saying them only made the reality that much clear, and she finally knew what want to do. "I'll help you."

"You will?" Klaus was rather surprised by her words, especially after what Katherine just revealed.

"Yes, I have always been the kind of person who will help other people, I see the world differently than everybody else. I shouldn't have to fear supernatural just because of who my ex-boyfriend is. You want to save your son, and I will help you. Whatever happens between us will happen."

"You really are a remarkable person, if it was anybody else they would want something in return." He could clearly see how blinded he was; Rebekah was right about Caroline. Seeing Bella and the way she was made him realize that.

"So I have to ask- I'm a human. How can I help you?" Bella asked the most important question, the one that everyone ignored this whole night.

"Actually I really don't know the details, like I said Bonnie is the person who knows everything. And also apparently Katherine, but right now we just need to focus on getting to know each other."

"I'd like that," she smiled at him. Maybe by focusing on this, she would finally forget about Edward.

"Are you done yet? I need to take Bella home." Bonnie interrupted them.

"Yes I'm ready to go," Bella said her cousin. She turned back to Klaus. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If it's okay with you," Klaus did not want to assume anything so he let Bella decide.

"I have school in the morning, but I'm free after three."

"Then would you like to take a walk in the Park with me and Henrik?" He wondered.

"That sounds like a plan," Bella agreed and followed Bonnie to her car.

* * *

"Bella seems like a nice person," Elijah said to Klaus when he rejoined his family in the living room.

"Okay Katherine out with it, how did you know about Bella?" Klaus ignored his brother and looked at his former enemy.

"The same way you did- a witch told me." Katherine smirked at him; it was a nice change to see him like this, not being two steps ahead of someone.

"Okay, but I don't understand why you're trying to help."

"I told you she's going to need a best friend. Also, I am done running."

"Okay Klaus just let it go." Elijah had heard enough. "She just to helped you with Bella so she cut her some slack."

"Well as entertaining as this is, I have plans." Katherine smirked at all of them and headed out of the door.

"Do you really believe her?" asked Rebekah.

"I really don't know."

* * *

Katherine took off running to Bella's house; she told her after the meeting was done that she would come to her house. Since she never really had any friends, this was all new to Katherine. Sure she had allies that she backstabbed in the past; she never trusted anyone- especially when it came to her safety.

"Well that was fast," Bella said as soon as she saw Katherine come through the window.

"I didn't really stay long. It's not like I didn't know what they were going to say."

"It's not like you can blame them, Bonnie explained to me why everyone pretty much hates you."

"That's true, but I didn't stay alive all those years by playing nice." Katherine said with attitude. "And in my eyes hatred is a small price to pay."

"But doesn't it gets lonely when you can't trust anyone?" Bella wondered.

"Depends on how you look at it," she smiled sadly. "Enough about me, what about you? Why did you let Edward and Alice control your life? I mean when you were in Phoenix you were as independent as it gets, I'm rather confused by that."

"I blame love, he wanted to control my life and I let him. I was so in love with him that I was too blind to see what he was doing. I never even noticed that I was losing myself in the process."

"Yes love is the most powerful emotion, but when it's used against you most people don't even see it. Because love blinds them, and only lets them see the good parts. That was the reason I never got close to people; love is a weakness when you're with the wrong person."

"Than do really think Klaus is the right person for me?" Bella looked at Katherine, since so far she was the most honest person of the group.

"For you I believe yes, but don't get me wrong I still hate him. He is an evil bastard, don't ever forget that. But underneath all of that, I believe there's something in him that still loves and cares." Katherine told her honestly; she wanted Bella to know all the facts before she dived in headfirst.

"I guess I just have to get to know him myself, making a decision right now would be stupid. And I am done making those stupid decisions."


End file.
